The Unexpected Hero
by Always the Greasy Git
Summary: In the second war against Voldemort, an unexpected hero rises...


**Chapter 1: The Great Prophecy**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the Hogs Head with his hands together, twiddling his fingers in apprehension, waiting…

Just as he was about to get up to leave, a woman rushed into the door of the Hogs Head Inn. He took a good look at her. Her appearance was odd. She had big beady eyes that looked extra beady with the oversized glasses she wore. She was wearing a green shawl with beads hanging on her thin neck.

The women spoke in a somewhat misty, soft voice. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore? Sorry I am late."

"Not at all but please, call me Albus." He said, his eyes twinkled. "Please, have a seat." He said, pointing to a chair at the bar. "Tell me Sybil, why do you think you are the right person for this position?"

"Well, you see, my grandmother was a seer. My mother wasn't, but it always skips a generation. My mother was most pleased when she found out that I had acquired the power of sight." She said still soft and misty.

"I see." Said Dumbledore. He had never believed in seers but decided to give her a try.

"Dumbledore, could I possibly show you my ability to see into the beyond?" Sybil asked, her misty voice cracked a little.

"Of course." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkled.

Sybil placed her hands forward. "If you please…"

"Yes." Then Dumbledore placed his hands on top of hers.

Sybil then closed her eyes and said with a misty voice: "You will live a long life and be Minister of Magic."

At once Dumbledore knew she was a fraud, he had no intention of becoming Minister of Magic. However, her considered hiring her anyway. Seers were rare after all, if she truly was one. "I think…"

Dumbledore started but at that moment Sybil stiffened, her eyes becoming unfocussed.

Sybil spoke with a deep voice that lacked its usual mistiness: " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_ "

At that moment, a Death Eater Albus recognized as Severus Snape stumbled through the partially opened door. Albus stood up and pointed the Elder Wand at him and he disapparated.

"… _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_ Sybil finished, her eyes coming back into focus then bulged wide in fear. "I'm so sorry Albus. I must have fallen asleep for a moment…" she stammered. Albus looked at her in bewilderment and quickly composed himself. He got up and said: "Not at all Sybil, in fact, you're hired." He still thought she was a fraud, but she deserved the job as she had just made a real prophesy.

Sybil stared at him for a solid minute before many thank yous and you won't regrets before disapparating.

Dumbledore sighed, he now had a Divination professor, but he still needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The last professor mysteriously disappeared last month. They had had to get a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor every year since Tom Riddle came to the school applying for the position. It seems that he may have cursed the position…

He got up from the stool and sent his phoenix patronus to the Potters and the Longbottoms. Dumbledore knew that Lily and Alice were both due at the end of July. This is going to be a long night…

Two hours later, Dumbledore sat in his office waiting for the Potters and Longbottoms to floo here. He kept glancing at the fireplace anticipating the emerald flames that signaled the arrival of his guests. His mind to stay calm but he was growing concerned. This was taking too long. Just as he was about to give up and floo to their houses, the emerald flames erupted, and the Potters stepped from the hearth. He sighed in relief and sat down. James Potter nervously ran his fingers through his already messy black hair and Lily, looking tired and obviously pregnant being in her seventh month, sat down.

"What's this about?" James asked, concerned.

"We shall get to the reason I requested your presence when Alice and Frank arrive." Dumbledore replied.

James looked at him opening his mouth to argue but quickly closed it.

Lily glanced over at Dumbledore "You mean the Longbottoms?"

"Yes, I do. They should arrive soon…" Dumbledore trailed off looking worried again. Just then the fireplace blazed in emerald green flames. Alice and Frank stumbled out of the fireplace looking just as confused as the Potters had.

"Albus…" Alice stammered "What happened? Who's dead?"

"There have been no casualties of which I am aware. However, there has been a prophesy." Dumbledore said, seeing a mixture of hope and fear in all four pairs of eyes.

"Can you tell us what the prophesy entails?" Frank asked.

"Better, I can show you." Dumbledore looked at each of them in turn before summoning his pensieve. Bringing his wand to his head thinking about the interview he had with Sybil three hours ago. He out the silvery strand of memory and placed it carefully in the pensieve. "See for yourselves."

James tried to help Lily up, but she glared at him and got up herself. All four walked towards the pensieve and dove in.

Ten minutes later, they returned from the pensieve looking shocked and concerned. "Albus…" Lily paled, "What does this mean?"

"It means Voldemort knows half the prophesy." Replied James grimly.

"True. I cannot say that I understand the full prophesy yet as I have just received it three hours ago. However, I do know this prophesy foretells Voldemort's downfall by one of your children.

Alice gasped, her hands flying to her mouth while Frank comforted her. "How…how could it be one of ours?"

"Well…" Dumbledore started politely "All of you escaped Voldemort when he murdered your parents and again in the battle last year."

They all nodded "How will we know whose child the prophesy refers to?" Alice whispered.

Dumbledore sighed, the usual twinkle absent from his eyes: "I don't know exactly. I suppose we have to wait until Voldemort marks them as his equal." He shuddered at thought of what that truly meant.

Frank nodded then stood up holding his hand out for his wife's and walked towards the fireplace. He grabbed the powder from the adjacent jar walked into the fireplace throwing it down and clearly stating his address. Lily and James left soon after with a look of fear, hope, dread.


End file.
